The Goonies (Level)/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The Goonies. Intro * Announcer: Previously, on The Goonies... * Chunk: Okay, so we found this old map and stuff in Mikey's Dad's attic. Mikey says it shows where One-Eyed Willy's pirate treasure is. He got this plan to find the treasure and the stop the Goon Docks being bought and made into a stupid golf course. So Mikey and Mouth and Data and me got the map and Mikey checked the doubloon o we knew where the pirate cave is under the Lighthouse Lounge. * Chunk: Then Mikey's brother Brand and Andy and Stef showed up... * Chunk: ...and we found this tunnel! * Chunk: So they climbed all in and it was getting really exciting except I got split up from the guys and then the Fratellis got me. They're these bad guys with bullet holes in their four wheel drive. They found the doubloon and I ate their Rocky Road ice cream. Then they threatened me with kitchen appliances so they could chase the guys and get the treasure. The Fratelli's Hideout * Jake Fratelli: Ha hahaha!! * Chunk: Come on! Lemme out! * Chunk: Hu hu... Hu hu... Hi, Sir! * Chunk: My name's L - Lawrence... * Chunk: Sometimes people call me Chunk! * Sloth: Aaaaaaargh!! * Chunk: Aaaagh! * Sloth: Hoo hoo hoo hoo! * Chunk: Help! Help! Gemme outta here! * Sloth: Choc..olate? * Chunk: You wanna candy bar? * Chunk: I'm sorry, sir! I tried to give it to you! I'm sorry!! * Sloth: Aaagh! * Sloth: Aaaagh! * Sloth: Agh! * Sloth: Anngh! * Sloth: Aaaaaaargh!! * Sloth: Sloth! * Chunk: Chunk! Pirate Cove * Chunk: Yeah... Mikey's been through here, alright. * Sloth: Uh - oh! * Mama Fratelli: Those Goonies are right around somewhere, I'm tellin' ya. I can smell their bubblegum. * Sloth: Ma... Ma?! * Francis Fratelli: Hey, Ma. How do we get out of here? * Francis Fratelli: I ain't been leaving no trail of bread crumbs, ya know. * Mama Fratelli: Booby traps! It's only booby traps! Why're you being such as wuss? * Mama Fratelli: Follow them size fives. * Chunk: We're gonna have to find another tunnel, Sloth. Into the Inferno Cove * Sloth: Water?... Water! * Chunk: hat? No, you don't understand. * Chunk: My mom says I have a delicate stomach, I only ate an hour ago and... * Chunk: Waaaaagh! * Sloth: Woo hoo hoo hoo hooooo! * Chunk: Raaagh!! * Chunk: Waaaaagh! * Sloth: Woo hoo hoo hoo hooooo! * Chunk: What the... What? Oh my gosh! * Chunk: Mikey was right! The map and the doubloon! * Sloth: Ma? Ma!! * Chunk: No, no Sloth. You gotta keep quiet. * Chunk: We gotta get on board so we can effect a rescue. On the top of The Inferno * Mama Fratelli: No more mister nice guy! Let's go! Inside The Inferno * Sloth: Sloth... Be a pirate? * Chunk: Well, this is a real pirate ship. I guess disguises might help. * Sloth: Captain Chunk! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! * Chunk: Okay, now we gotta be real quiet, Sloth, okay? Quiet. You know what quiet means? * Sloth: Qui-et? On the top of The Inferno * Chunk: Shh! * Sloth: Qui-et! * Data: Nobody pushes Data! Even Data don't push Data! * Stef: Watch it, wise guy! * Mikey: You get off of me! * Andy: You gross old witch! * Mama Fratelli: You wanna play pirate? We'll play pirate... March! Keep going, smartie! Keep going! Yeah, we'll play pirates, now walk the plank! * Andy: No, no! I can't swim with my hands tied! * Brand/Stef: No! Andy! * Andy: No, no! I can't swim with my hands tied! * Brand: You leave her alone! * Mouth: Get off of me! * Mama Fratelli: Say goodbye to your little friends! * Andy: Aaaaaieeeeee! * Data: No! Andy! * Mouth: No! Andy! * Brand: Get outta the way! Andyyyyyyyyyyy! * Data: Don't push it! * Mikey: Help! * Stef: You should be ashamed of yourself! * Mouth: Help! * Brand: Data! Help us! Mikey! * Andy: Help! Mouth! Data! * Mama Fratelli: Who's next? * Sloth: Hey, you guys!! * Sloth: Ho hooooooo! * Chunk: Waaaaagh! * Stef: Chunk! * Mikey: Chunk! * Mama Fratelli: Sloth! How'd he get out? * Mouth: You don't know who you're messing with! * Chunk: Come on, Sloth! Save 'em! On the top of The Inferno * Sloth: Ma! You've been bad! * Mama Fratelli: No! Put me down! * Mama Fratelli: Waaggh! * All: Yeaaah! Into the water * Chunk: You see that? * Mikey: Yeah, he's awesome! Meanwhile On the top of The Inferno * Jake Fratelli: Urgh... * Francis Fratelli: Uuuugh... Into the water * Chunk: Sloth, this is the guys! Guys, this is Sloth. * Mikey: Yeaah! * Sloth: Hey! On the top of The Inferno * Jake Fratelli: Are you alright? * Francis Fratelli: Yeah... You? * Jake Fratelli: Yeah... * Mama Fratelli: Will you get up? Let's go find the gold. To the Pirate Cove Shore * Mikey: Come on... * Brand: This way. Inside The Inferno * Mama Fratelli: Thank you, Mister Willy... Thank you. * Mama Fratelli: This is a real treat. * Mama Fratelli: Another of those... booby traps! * Francis Fratelli: Get out of here! Pirate Cove * Brand: Look, you guys. Maybe we can get through. I can't see through the sides thought, you got a light? * Data: I've got the last candle. * Data: Hey, this is a funny candle. It's sparkling... * Brand: That's not a candle, it's DYNAMITE! * Mikey: DYNAMITE! * Data: DYNAMITE! Out of the Pirate Cove * Sloth: Go! Go! Gooo! * Brand: Okay, go! Go! * Chunk: Sloth! No! You'll be trapped! * Mama Fratelli: Sloth! Sloth! Help us! * Francis Fratelli: Mama! Mama! * Sloth: Ma!! * Sloth: Aaaargh! Goon Docks Beach * Mr Walsh: Mikey! Brand! * Mrs Walsh: Where are my boys? * Mikey: What's with these guys? * Mouth: Are we going to be in a movie or something? * Mrs Walsh: You should get these pants off! * Mikey: Oh boy... * Sheriff: It's the Fratellis! * Francis Fratelli: Thank goodness you're here, officer! * Jake Fratelli: We need your help! * Sheriff: Alright, you're all under arrest. Come on... * Chunk: Hey, it's Sloth! Leave him alone! * Mouth: Yeah! Leave him alone! * Sheriff: Get 'em out of here! * Chunk: Those are the bad guys! Those are the bad guys! * Chunk: Sloth..? * Chunk: You're gonna live with me now... * Sloth: Huuh? * Chunk: I'm gonna take care of ya... * Sloth: Huuuh? * Chunk: Cause I love ya. * Sloth: Oh... I love you, Chunk! * Chunk: I love you, Sloth! * Sloth: Ahhhaaa! * Elgin Perkins: Alright, Walsh. Today's the day, so let's get this over with. * Elgin Perkins: I'm buying the Goon Docks. Sign here! * Rosalita: (We are saved! We are saved! Don't sign it! Mister Walsh, don't sign!) * Brand: What's she saying, Mouth? What's she saying? * Rosalita: (We are saved! Mister Walsh! We are saved! Don't sign it! Don't sign that document!) * Mouth: No pen...? No sign!! * Mouth: No sign! No sign! * Mouth: What? What is it? Uhhm... * Elgin Perkins: How dare you! * Rosalita: (Look at this! Look what I've found! It's amazing!) * Mikey: Dad! We don't have to leave the Goon Docks. * Mr Walsh: There'll be no signing today! * Reporter: Newsreel... How'd you kids find them? * Data: The octopus was very scary... * Reporter: Octopus? * Data: Yeah. * Brand: And then when we found the pirate ship... * Reporter: Pirate ship? * Chunk: Yeah, and you see that had the pirate treasure on it. We were getting chased by the Fratellis and... * Sheriff: Telling more tall stories, Lawrence? * Chunk: Oh no, this time it's for real... How do you think e got the jewels. * Sheriff: Would you take a look at that... Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:The Goonies